


Wolf in Questionable Clothing

by APgeeksout



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Chocolatebox Treat, Episode Tag, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: "All I'm saying is that now that you're going to be making main-event money, you ought to be able to spring for better tailoring."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedLeaderfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLeaderfic/gifts).



> Set in the space between the 1/31/17 episodes of Smackdown (the one where Baron was one of roughly 38 people on commentary for the main event) & 205 Live

"Those End of Days were stellar, but we have got to talk about those jeans," Corey said, smiling when Baron paused in his stalking down the hall and turned dark, intent eyes on him.

"You gonna report me to the fashion police?" he asked, circling back to loom pleasantly over Corey. "I think I can handle Breeze."

It was good to see him closing out the show. Good to see him standing tall at the end of the night and prowling the arena like it was unquestionably his own territory. It was just good to see him, period. Instead of any of that, Corey said, "All I'm saying is that now that you're going to be making main-event money, you ought to be able to spring for better tailoring."

Baron smirked at that. "Maybe I'll think about that, after I make this place a one-man show and start pulling in those announcing bucks too."

"You've got promise,” Corey admitted. “Should've told Phillips to shut up for me, though."

"Maybe next time." Baron chuckled and spared barely half a glance toward Lince Dorado and Tony Nese, eyeballing each other at gorilla. "You got a match to call, or you come all this way just to break my balls?"

Corey reached into his jacket and fished a plastic card-key out of the interior pocket, holding it up between two fingers like the first step of a magic trick: _And now, I'll make the Lone Wolf of WWE appear in my bed!_ "I mean, I was going to see if you wanted to come meet me after the show, but now, looking at those pants, I'm afraid you won't be able to get this into your pocket."

Baron scoffed and closed a hand around the card and Corey's fingers along with it. “Fork it over,” he said, and stepped further into his space, crowding Corey against the wall, free hand snaking hot over his ribs beneath the suit coat.

Corey thought about how easily the blue-grey fabric wrinkled and how soon he had to be on camera; instead of protesting, he hooked two fingers through Baron's belt loop and tugged him closer, not caring how much of the Cruiserweight division was around to see.

“Meet you there,” Baron said, and then there was a bare graze of teeth against Corey's jaw. “Bring the headset. You can talk about how dominant I am while I take off these jeans.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Shenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484077) by [HMSquared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared)




End file.
